Tarzan drops in to see Jane again/Meeting Mickey and the gang the first time
Here is how Tarzan drops in to see Jane again in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Meanwhile at the campsite, Jane was showing everyone how she encounter Tarzan. Jane Porter: Well, he didn't stand upright, he sort of crouched, like that. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Really? Jane Porter: Supported his weight on his knuckles. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: On the knuckles! Jane Porter: See? Exactly like a gorilla! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Extraordinary! Jane Porter: Ah, it was amazing! And he bends his elbows out like this, and then he walks like this. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, I see! Like Aunt Isabel! Scrooge McDuck: Okay, just why is he acting like an ape? Donald Duck: It's how Tarzan walks like a gorilla, Uncle Scrooge. As for Clayton, he was shaving himself with a machete. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Bup-bup-bup, oh-oh This is capital! Jane Porter: Mmm. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, Janey, Jane! What a discovery! A man with no language, no human behaviour. Jane Porter: And no respect for personal boundaries. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: How do you mean? Jane Porter: He was this close, Daddy! Staring at me. He seemed confused at first, (drawing the rest of Tarzan on the chalkboard) as if he's never seen another human before. His eyes were intense, and focused and... I've never seen such eyes. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, shall I, ahem, Leave you and the blackboard alone for a moment? Jane Porter: Daddy, stop it. The point is, think of what we could learn from him. We must find him. Minnie Mouse: Mickey, are you sure you, Donald, Goofy, and Sora aren't seeing things? Mickey Mouse: No way, Minnie, we're actually telling the truth. Sora: Speaking of Goofy, where is he? As on cue, Goofy was swinging in the trees that are close to camp. Goofy: Over here, Sora! (swinging and hits the tree) Max Goof: Dad, you okay? Goofy: (off-screen) I'm okay. Clayton: Ooh! Professor, you are here to find gorillas, not indulge some girlish fantasy. Jane Porter: Fantasy? I didn't imagine him! Tarzan is... (as everyone gasps after he dropped by) real. Scrooge McDcuk: Bless me bagpipes! So, that's Tarzan. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Ah! It's him! It's, it's, it's him. Tarzan! Clayton: (gets his rifle) Everyone! Stand back! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Wait! Jane Porter: No! As Clayton is about to fire his rifle at Tarzan, Jane managed to move it away as it made that firing sound. Tarzan: Clayton. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Huh? Tarzan: Clayton. Gyro Gearloose: Remarkable. (as the professor laughed) Clayton: Have we... met? How does he know my name? Jane Porter: He thinks it means the sound of a gunshot. Tarzan: Jane. Jane Porter: Yes, hello, mmm, Tarzan. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: I see what you mean about those personal boundaries. Clayton: What's he doing? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (with Tarzan grunting) Look at him, Jane. Jane Porter: (laughing) Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Moves like an ape but looks like a man. Scrooge McDcuk: Aye, Archimedes, he could be the missing link! Clayton: (realized) Or our link to the gorillas. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Ahh, yes, yes. Clayton: (clears his throat) Where are the gorillas? (as Tarzan messed with his mustache) Go-ril-las! Tarzan: Go-ril-las! Jane Porter: Shouting won't help, Mr Clayton. Sylvia Marpole: Jane's right, he doesn't understand English. Clayton: Then I'll make him understand. If I can teach a parrot to sing "God Save the Queen," I can certainly teach this savage a thing or two. (drawing the chalkboard) Go-rilla. Tarzan: Go-rilla. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh-ho! He's got it! Tarzan: (only drawing the chalkboard) Gorilla. Gorilla! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Perhaps not. Ludwig von Drake: Not even close. Clayton: No, no, no, no! Tarzan: No, no, no, no, no! Clayton: No, no, no. Gimme that. No, no. Leave that. No. Jane Porter: Mr. Clayton, I think our new friends and I will take it from here. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225